


Find Of Hope

by HoennDexHolderOfTheNight



Series: Guardians Of Darkness [2]
Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of The Brave Tangled Dragons - Fandom, Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoennDexHolderOfTheNight/pseuds/HoennDexHolderOfTheNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is on the run from the Guardians. It's been several decades since the other three have been gone. But Destiny is meant to bring them back together again. When Jack finds Hiccup, a bullied fifteen year old, he knows the other are around somewhere. Now it's time for another Big Five Adventure as Jack tries to keep close to them and hide from the Guardians.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> ~On My Wattpad and Quotev~

He hid behind the tree as the Guardian looked around. The boy was pretty tricky. He had been avoiding them for years. He tried to stick toward the shadows. He could not get caught. As soon as the Guardians were gone, he was as well.

**~**

The boy was pushed to the ground as the bully ran away, laughing.

"Snotlout, perfect name for someone so bad," The boy muttered as he got up and checked his self out. More marks. Yay. He switched his backpack to the other shoulder as he headed down the sidewalk. He did not want to go to school this morning. He wanted to sleep in.

"Bad dreams, disease?" A voice sneered and he looked at the ground. Disease, that's a new one.

"Bet they're about us," Commented a pair of twins. Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Great. The boy turned toward the twins.

"My nightmares are none of your concern," Lately the boy had been having dreams about betraying people. He couldn't recognize the faces though. 

"Hey guys," The twins walked off as a voice sounded from behind the boy. He sighed. Astrid, the girl of his dreams. There was no point in sticking around. She could destroy him in a second. Eventually, he saw the school. He sighed.

"Time for another bad day," He muttered as he entered the building.

**~**

The boy found his self looking over current day Berk. He knew this was where his friend use to live. He flew down and walked around, knowing no one could see him. Berk was a really cold place. He could like it here, He raised an eyebrow as he saw a boy getting bullied. Poor boy. Eventually his bullies ran off thoough. The boy crossed the street so he could see the school boy up close. He looked so familiar. The white haired sprit quickly matched his pace with the other boy, keeping his hood over his face. He could not get caught by the Guardians. The boy muttered soething under his breath as he reached a school building. The whit haired boy continued to follow the brown haired boy.

"Hello there Hiccup," The sprit's eyes widened. Hiccup?

"Oh hey again Snotlout," He said, sounding defeated. He even sounded like his old friend.

"But I killed you," The white haired boy muttered, "I know I did," Hiccup turned like he heard something.

"What's taking you so long, nerd? Come on I need you to do my homework!" Hiccup followed the other boy inside. The sprit frowned, "And he can't see me,"


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Merida and Rapunzel, two totally different girls.

"Fight! Fight!" The crowd yelled as the orange haired girl glared at the brunette. The brunette looked slightly freaked, but the orange haired girl wasn't scared at all. She was a natural born fighter and the only girl on the wrestling team. She knew she could win this fight. Before the fight could begin, a teacher pushed her way into the crowd.

"Everyone to class!" 

"Awe," People muttered as the crowd dispersed. The teacher sighed as she looked at the two of them.

"Principal's office," She commanded, "Now," The orange haired girl stuck her tongue out at the brunette in passing.

**~**

"Seven times this week," The principal sighed, "Have your parents punished you yet?" The brunette had gotten off easy. The other girl, not so much.

"Nope," She answered. He sighed.

"You could so much better, Merida," She sighed. She had heard this all before.

"I know," She said, "You tell me that all the time,"

"Do you want to be sent to an alternative school?" He asked Merida. She shrugged.

"I have no attachments to this school," She responded. He sighed.

"You have one more chance and then I'm transferring you to Dunbroch military school," Merida looked discussed, "You also have a month of detention. You may go now," She sighed and left the office. People were walking everywhere. Suddenly someone catch her eyes. There was a boy leaning on the wall in a blue jacket that had red stains on it. His hood covered his face. She didn't remember him going to school here. She walked over to where he was and slowly walked up to him. That's when she noticed what the red spots where. What was he? He suddenly turned and looked at her, his eyes widened. She was a bit shocked as well.

"Merida," She blinked and looked at him.

"That's my name, but how do you know me?" Suddenly he was hugging her. She pushed him off, "What do you think you're doing?" He smiled at her.

"Sorry, of course you wouldn't remember me," He took of his hood, "Hi, I'm Jack Frost," He held out his hand and Merida wasn't to sure that she should shake hands with him. She ended up shaking hands with him, "I knew you in another life," She laughed.

"Another life?" She looked at him like he was crazy, "That's crazy," People were giving her looks now and she glared at them, "Why are they giving me that look?"

"They don't believe," Jack answered with a sad expression on his face, "You're the only believer I have seen lately,"

"So you're a spirit or something?" She asked and he nodded.

"That's it right there," He tapped his staff on the floor and the floor was now covered in ice. People started to trip and run into each other. Merida laughed. She then remembered the warning she got earlier.

"I got to go," She said and ran down the hallway as the principal came out of his office.

**~**

The girl looked at the people in front of her. Ice had randomly appeared and a big mess had appeared. She wondered how that happened and then it clicked. Jack Frost? That was the only way that something like this could happen. That's when she noticed him. A boy had been leaning on the wall and now he was putting his hood back on. Right before he did, she saw his white hair. He was Jack Frost! He was real! He walked the way she was trying to go, not bothering to move around people. Everyone went through him. She watched him in awe as the principal sighed.

"We'll be calling your parents to pick everyone up until we figure out how this happened," 

**~**

Merida found Jack when she was waiting for her mother to pick her up.

"Jack!" He looked at her, slightly confused as to why she was talking to him. He noticed that she was a bit freaked out about him last time they talked, "That was brilliant!" She smiled at him, "You should freeze other parts of the school so I won't have to go," He slightly frowned.

"I don't know-,"

"Please!" She begged. He sighed.

"Maybe," She smiled as a car beeped it's horn at her, "I got to go. Hope to see you again Jack!" Then she was gone, leaving Jack to wonder how much the other two have changed.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snotlout and friends go to steal something from a rich person. They bring Hiccup along.

Jack looked at the moon and he laid on Merida's roof. He sighed.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" He asked the moon, but of course it didn't answer. Jack sighed as he heard Merida's mother yelling at her for getting a whole month of detention. Jack sat up and looked toward the ground to see a group of teens sneaking around town. Jack wondered what they were doing. Hiccup was with them, looking a bit nervous? What were they doing? Jack decided to follow them.

"Uh guys." He heard Hiccup say, "I don't think this is a good idea,"

"Shut up loser," One of the other group members said, "Just do what we told you and you'll be fine," Jack flew at a good enough distance, just case they were believers. They got to a gate of a house that told everyone the owners were rich, "Help me get over!" Eventually the group of four got over the fence. Jack flew over. Surprisingly there were no alarms. The boys were looking for something, "Anyone see an opening?" That's when Jack understood. They were going to rob the place. He couldn't let Hiccup be involved. He flew over to the group and though one of the members, who shivered. Jack then poked one of them with his staff, creating ice on the boy's jacket. For the girl of the group, he froze her to the ground.

"Guys!" She said and the group turned, "I can't get free!" 

"Leave her," The leader said, "She's not important,"

"I'm not leaving Ruffnut," The blond boy said, "Beside, what's in it for us?" The leader sighed.

"Tuffnut, it's the feeling of danger," Jack was sure this Tuffnut person would not change his mind about staying with Ruffnut.

"We'll come back," Then the two ran off. Hiccup sighed. Jack watched them go. They were going to get caught. He had to get Hiccup out of here. Suddenly it started snowing and Hiccup looked at it in awe.

"No matter how many times I see snow, it's still beautiful," Jack smiled.

"It really is," Hiccup's eyes widened as he looked around.

"Did you say something?" He asked Ruffnut. She shook her head. Jack was confused. Hiccup could hear him? 

"Hiccup! It's me, Jack Frost!" 

"Cut it out Ruff!" Hiccup growled.

"I'm not saying anything you idiot! I don't even hear anything," Jack started to think. Since he wasn't in Hiccup's direct point of view, maybe that's why he couldn't see him. The Ex-Guardian walked closer to Hiccup. When he got close enough to touch his old friend, he tapped him on the shoulder. Hiccup jumped and turned around. His eyes widened and Jack knew he could see him.

"W-Who are you?" Hiccup asked, looking slightly scared.

"I'm Jack Frost!" Jack answer as he hugged his old friend, "And you're Hiccup!" 

"Y-Yeah," Hiccup said, stuttering from the tightness of Jack's hug, "That's my name," That's when the alarm went off, "Thor almighty!" Hiccup growled. Jack let go and held out his hand. 

"Trust me, Hiccup," 

**~**

Hiccup knew he was born to fly. As soon as the two got into the air, Hiccup felt happy. He cheered and Jack slightly laughed. Eventually he got Hiccup home. He left to go back to Merida's, hoping to talk to Hiccup again.

**~**

"Son?" Hiccup sat up and saw his father enter the room with a police officer. Snotlout was handcuffed behind the two at the doorway, "This young man says that you were apart of the tried burglary," He said. Hiccup frowned as Snotlout smirked.

"I've been here," Hiccup responded, "How can I get here from wherever they were that fast anyways?"

"You flew!" Snotlout yelled, "I saw you," Hiccup nervously laughed. 

"Fly? That's crazy!" In the end, Hiccup was let off the hook. As his father left the room, Hiccup laid back down and looked at the ceiling. Was flying really real? He closed his eyes.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merida gets Jack to make it a snow day.

Merida woke up and ran outside to look for Jack. She hadn't even bothered to change. 

"Jack!" She yelled as she looked around for him.

"Nice pajamas, Princess," She turned to see Jack behind her. She blushed.

"Stop staring!" Jack slightly laughed.

"What is it, Princess?" Merida smiled.

"I don't want to go to school. Make it snow, please?" Jack sighed.

"Fine,"

**~**

Rapunzel frowned as she watched the TV screen in front of her. No school? Snow day? She really wanted go to see if Jack would show up again. She decided to sneak away into the snow. When her mother wasn't looking, Rapunzel snuck out.

**~**

Merida laughed as she fell into the pile of snow.

"This is great!" Jack watched her from under a tree, "With you as my friend, I'll never have to go back to school!"

"You can't just do that Merida," Jack told her. She frowned.

"Why?"

"You've never had friends before, have you?" The two turned to see a girl standing there. Her short brown hair flowed in the wind.

"Who the heck are you?" Merida asked as Jack jumped up.

"Rapunzel!" He hugged her and she giggled. He twirled her around and then placed her on the ground.

"I'm Rapunzel," She introduced, "I'm in your fifth period," Merida rolled her eyes.

"I rarely go to that class," Rapunzel looked at Jack.

"Were you just happy that I could see you?" Jack slightly blushed.

"Jackie here thinks we knew him in another life," Rapunzel nodded.

"Makes since," Merida looked at her like she was crazy. Rapunzel kept looking at Jack.

"So tell us about our last lives," The three sat in the snow and Jack told stories. He left out the parts about them going dark, him killing them, and Merida liking Hiccup. He might not have mentioned his huge crush on Rapunzel. Merida rubbed her head.

"This all sounds so familiar," She looked around, "Who's Hiccup?" Jack frowned.

"He actually lives in this town," Jack answered, "He goes to school with you," She shrugged.

"I don't pay attention to nerds," He stood up and looked at them.

"Lets go introduce you two to Hiccup. I promise you, you'll like him,"

**~**

Merida felt nervous as she stood outside Hiccup's home with Rapunzel. Jack had flew up to his window and was talking to the boy now. Eventually, Jack came back down. He smiled.

"He's on his way," A boy opened the door seconds later, buttoning his jacket. He blinked as he looked at the group.

"Well this is an odd group," He commented and Merida glared at him. He shrugged it off and closed the door to his home.

"Where to, Jack?" He asked and Jack smirked.

"Follow me,"

**~**

"This place?" Rapunzel heard Hiccup ask. Jack nodded as the four enter the arena, "They don't even do anything to this place anymore,"

"Vikings used this area for dragon killing back in the day," Jack said as Hiccup ran his hand across the burnt surfaces of the walls. Rapunzel looked around.

"Wasn't this place suppose to be a prison?" She asked. Merida was sitting on the throne chair that still stood where it was in Hiccup's last life. Hiccup nodded.

"Not enough space though and slightly easy to get out of," He stopped in front of one of the cages, "Someone knew this was a special place and knew they couldn't use it for things like that," Hiccup then glared at Jack, "And dragons weren't real," Jack laughed.

"That's funny," He pointed at Hiccup, "Cause you where the one to train them," Hiccup looked shocked.

"What?" He asked, "Me? Dragons? Training?" He asked like it was crazy. He looked around, "This place gives me a weird feeling though,"

"Why did you bring us here?" Merida asked. Jack sighed.

"I'm on the run," Merida looked at him, confused.

"From who?" Before he could answer, the sound of bells filled the air. He sighed.

"Them,"


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The humans try to hide Jack.

Jack was pushed into a cage as the sled landed. The three tried to act normal. Jack was panicking. If North saw them together, he would know something was up. He hoped nothing would tell them that he was here. The three ran into the forest to hide. From his cage, Jack could see the Guardians get out of the sled. He tried his best to be as quiet as he can.

"Of course he's here!" North said, "I can feel it in my belly!" Jack wanted to laugh. Same North.

"Are you sure?" Jack froze. Tooth as well? She rarely came with them, "He could have flew off by now,"

"The other three live here," Bunnymund's voice added, "He most likely looked for them and found them. They're the perfect bait," Jack frowned.

"Lets look around," North said, "Yeah, yeah Sandy," The Guardians split up and Jack sighed. How was he suppose to get away now? With the guardians here, he couldn't just fly away. And the other three were here. He finally found them again. He was not going to let them go so easy. He didn't know which Guardian would look in this area. It was really quiet, so maybe there were none. Jack quietly tried to escape, but heard a slight noise of surprise. It was Sandy who had saw him. Before Jack could get away, his old friend attacked. The two fought for a while before Sandy knocked him out.

**~**

Hiccup put his finger in front of his mouth to show the two girls to be quiet. He was watching Jack from where he was, hoping he would be okay. He saw the Guardian, but couldn't warn Jack without being caught. He turned his head to make sure the girls were okay and then turned to look toward Jack's way. His eyes widened as the Guardian knocked Jack out with some type of sand. 

"Jack!" He heard his self yell as he stepped out of his hiding place and ran toward the arena.

"Hiccup! What the heck are you doing!?" Merida yelled after him and the two girls followed. The Guardian looked surprised. Hiccup tripped over something and fell to his knees. He turned over to see one of the Guardians standing over him.

"Hello there," He said. Hiccup tried to get away.

"Bunny! We've got who we want!" North yelled and Bunnymund sighed. He hopped over to the sled and the Guardians left with Jack. The three Ex Guardians watched as the sled flew out of slight.

"So," Hiccup looked at the other two, "What now?"


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three go to save Jack

Merida strapped on her bow as she looked at herself in the mirror. She was ready. She grabbed her suitcase and ran down the stairs.

"Where are you going young lady?" Her mother called. Merida turned and stuck her tongue out at her.

"A friend is in trouble," She said as she adjusted her shoe laces, "And I'm going to go help him," Her mother frowned.

"Merida-," But before she could say anything, Merida was out the door.

**~**

Rapunzel had a lot of room in the back of Hiccup's car. Merida would be sitting in the front as Hiccup drove. It was a long ways off to get to the North Pole, but they had to do it. They were ready for almost anything. Merida came running, opened the back of the car, tossed her cases of arrows and clothes, and then hopped in the front. Now that they were all ready, this trip could begin.

"Step on it Haddock!" Merida commanded, "My mother isn't to happy about this!" Hiccup frowned, but started the car anyways. They were on their way as Merida's mother called after her.

**~**

Hours later Merida had fell asleep. She was only on this trip with the two because they would need her protection. And Jack. He needed to freeze the school for her again. As she dreamt, all that came were scenes of Hiccup, Jack, Rapunzel, and her. She saw herself practicing with the three several times. She also saw Hiccup go to the dark side. She saw herself become dark as well when she realized she loved Hiccup. She remembered saving Rapunzel and a little boy from Hiccup's wrath. She remembered everything. When she woke up, she could feel a slight pain in her chest. She looked at the clock. It had been hours since they had started their journey. She knew why they had to save Jack. He was their friend. Merida looked at Hiccup and her face turned slightly red. Now that she thought about it, her feelings didn't really disappear in this life time. He looked really tired.

"Hey Punzie," She said. Rapunzel looked at her, confused as to where the nickname came from, "Can you drive some? Hic seems tired,"

"Hic?" Hiccup laughed, "What a weird and sudden nickname," Merida rolled her eyes.

"Pull over," He pulled over and the three switched seats. Merida wanted to sit with Hiccup in the back. He couldn't get comfortable, "If you want," Merida started, "You can sleep on my shoulder," He looked at her like she was crazy. She rolled her eyes, "I won't hurt you,"

"Okay," Hiccup muttered as he laid his head on her shoulder. She slightly blushed and looked away as Rapunzel started to drive.


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three interrupt Jack's court case.

"Jack Frost," Jack's eyes opened when his name was spoke. He looked around. When he noticed where he was, he frowned. He sat up and looked around. He was sitting in a room that looked a lot like a court room. North was the judge. Jack realized what was happening pretty quickly. North whacked a mallet on the judge's stand, "We are here to say if Jack Frost is guilty for killing the three Guardians of Betrayal, Misfortune, and Doubt," Jack's eyes widened. He might have a chance to protect his self, "First we start with Jack telling his side of the story," Jack stood up. He looked at everyone who was attending his case. Almost everyone was one of North's yetis or one of Tooth's fairies. In the back was Pitch.

"You guys know me," He started as he tightened his grip on his staff, "I'm Jack Frost, the spirit of winter and fun," He continued, "Rapunzel, Hiccup, and Merida were my best friends. I would never had killed them without a reason," He glared at Pitch from where he was, "Hiccup knew he was going dark. The others expected to go dark as well, so I promised them something," He took a deep breath, "I told them if they went dark that I would kill them," He turned to look at North, "So yeah. I am guilty, but only because I promised them," Jack sat back down, "I accept whatever punishment you give me," North nodded and turned toward his advisers. Before they could say anything about Jack being guilty, a voice broke the silence.

"You can't do whatever you're planning to Jack!" Gasps filled the room. Jack turned and a smile appeared on his face. His friends were here, but they were a bit to late.

**~**

Hiccup knew they weren't going to get there in time. It took the three of them a while to figure out where Jack was. After getting lost a couple times, they finally found the place. Merida stormed in, yelling into the room. Jack looked surprised, but happy to see them. Everyone's eyes were on the group. Hiccup nervously stayed to the back, hoping no one could see him. The judge guy looked a bit mad.

"Jack," He growled, "Did you get them to come here?" Jack shrugged.

"Nope," He said, "I haven't said anything to them," Hiccup knew that was a lie. North sighed.

"What do you guys need?" He asked. Merida stepped forward.

"We are your witnesses," She spoke. Hiccup and Rapunzel looked at her, surprised, "Don't tell me that you haven't heard witnesses yet?" 

"Jack confessed to the crime," This time, Hiccup got his self to speak up.

"What's the crime?" Everyone was looking at him now. He nervously rubbed his arm. North looked like he was trying to think of how to explain this.

"Jack killed you guys in another life," Bunnymund answered for North. Hiccup was surprised. But he seemed to be their friend. Merida wasn't to surprised for some reason.

"He promised he would do what he did!" Merida retorted back, "He did the right thing. What would you have done if Pitch used us to turn the world into darkness?" The crowd started to speak as Hiccup and Rapunzel stood on each side of Merida.

"Well," North started, "I believe we would have stopped you, not killed you," Merida looked mad.

"If killing us was the only way to stop us, would you have done it?" She asked. Jack laughed. Everyone turned toward him.

"Of course he wouldn't!" Jack answered, "Yes he cares for the kids around the world, but North certainly wouldn't get rid of you guys if you went dark," He glared at someone in the back, "He would try to turn you back to light," Everyone knew that was true. North was not the type of Guardian to kill someone.

"Jack shouldn't be punished," Merida ended, "He just did what was right," North looked at his advisors. The four Guardians would decide Jack's fate. Jack wasn't sure if he trusted his life in their hands


	8. 8

The three sat outside of the court room. Her words from inside the court room ran through Merida's head. Even she thought it had been a bit to much. Now all they could do was wait. There was a understood silence between the three. Not even Hiccup spoke. 

"It's to quiet!" Merida growled, annoyed with the silence that filled the room.

"Well what are we suppose to do?" Hiccup asked her. Merida shrugged.

"We could listen in," She suggested. Hiccup didn't seem to like that idea.

"Oh no!" Rapunzel, on the other hand, looked like she was thinking about it.

"We could find out Jack's fate before they tell us," Merida told them. That got Rapunzel on her side. The two girls pressed their ears on the door as they tried to listen in on what was going on in the court room. Hiccup rolled his eyes as he watched them. About five minutes later, the two stood up and ran back over to their seats. The door was slammed opened and the five came out, Jack in between North and Bunnymund.

"Tooth, show them to a place to stay," The girl nodded. Merida locked eyes with Jack for a second before he was lead down a different hall. She sighed and then looked at Tooth who was smiling at them.

"Come with me!"

\----

Rapunzel didn't know what to do. They had barely heard anything with Merida's plan. All they had really heard was some whispering and a loud booming noise. And feet. So all she was really focusing on as they walked through building with Tooth was on Jack. Rapunzel glanced at Tooth, wondering if it would be a good idea to ask about Jack. Eventually she decided it wasn't a good idea.

"Okay. Here we are," Tooth stopped in front of a room. There were several other rooms down this hallway, "This building is where Guardians and guest stay when needed. When you three were Guardians one of these rooms was your room," Rapunzel looked at the door in front of them. It didn't seem to familiar.

"Was this mine?" Hiccup asked. Tooth nodded. 

"Merida was down the hall and Rapunzel was next door," Rapunzel walked over to the door next to Hiccup's and frowned.

"It seems a bit familiar," 

"You shouldn't be able to remember anyways," Tooth responded, "It's a pass life. Pick any room you want,"

"This one's fine," Hiccup said as he opened the door, "Thank you Tooth," She nodded with a smile as he closed the door.

"If you need anything from your car, tell me!" Merida had already disappeared. 

"Thanks Tooth," Rapunzel smiled as she spoke. Tooth nodded.

"No problem!" Minutes later Rapunzel was alone in the hallway. She wondered how all of this was going to work out.

\-----

Merida knew nothing had changed. She had ditched the others to go see if the room she had stayed in was the same. She was still having slight flashbacks from her past life. She could see herself changing things around this room and hanging out here when she didn't want to be seen. This had been her place. 

"Thought it would take longer to find you," She turned to see Jack in the doorway. He did not look happy.

"Jack!" She said with a smile on her face, "What happened?" He entered the room and closed the door. Merida had to admit she was slightly nervous to be alone in a room with him.

"I don't have much time," He admitted, "They decided that they were going to make me mortal," Her eyes widened, surprised.

"Is that possible?" Jack nodded.

"I didn't think it was, but it is," She frowned as she looked at him.

"There has to be a reason for the door being closed, Jack," He glanced at the closed door and slightly smiled.

"I had a question for you," Merida looked at him.

"Okay," She said, "What is it?" He took a deep breath.

"Are you remembering things?" Her eyes widened at the question. How could he have noticed? Jack smirked, "Some of the things you said in the court room makes it seem like you knew some of what Guardian Merida knew," She sighed.

"Yeah I'm remembering things," She told him, "Not everything, just somethings," Jack smiled at her.

"Well tell me what you remember. Maybe I can help with the rest," Merida nodded as she sat on the bed she use to sleep on in her past life. Jack sat next to her. Then she told him everything.


End file.
